Unwanted
by GreyDog
Summary: Exile hates cats for some reason, why is that? What would happen if a kitten came to his life? Would he care for it or his anger would be to great and kill the innocent kitten.
1. Chapter 1

**UNWANTED**

Chapter1: Enemy

_**A/N: Not related to any of my other stories.**_ _**Thank you Ulyferal for doing the beta work on this.**_

The Rovers were on an uncharted island that was being used by Parvo, where he was attempting to continue his long held plans of taking over the world with his cato and caino-mutants. The team were minutes from taking the base. The only one missing was Colleen. Being pregnant with her and Hunter's first pup prevented her from coming on this mission and she was keenly missed.

As missions go, this one was fairly straight forward. They infiltrated the lair and defeated some of the henchman Parvo employed as well as a small batch of mutants in a quick, messy battle but, sadly, Parvo got away.

As they stood looking around for more target, Hunter called the government to come clean up the place and arrest the criminals.

"Everything is clear, except for Parvo getting away again," he reported.

"Roger, we'll be their in ten minutes" the government contact said briskly before ending the transmission.

Hunter took a head count and discovered one of his team was missing. "We need to move out so where's Exile?"

"He went to the lower chambers...probably looking for more cats to pound," Blitz said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hunter sighed and shook his head. "No sense going off to look for him, let's wait for him in the Sky plane," he decided. He well understood why Exile hated cato-mutants more than any creature alive. They had changed the husky from a happy dog to a cold spirited one.

None of his team mates blamed him for his attitude and they did try their best to help him deal with his inner pain but he spurned them by either ignoring or growling at them. Since they weren't psychologist, they chose to never bring up the reason for the husky's pain, leaving the subject be and never mentioning it.

As Blitz had guessed, Exile was searching the lower chambers of the lair. He cruelly laid into every cato he came in contact with. Each one only inflamed his fury more as he used them as a punching bag.

He came upon a pair of catos that seemed to be guarding something. Exile didn't care what it was as long as it gave him an opportunity to bash their heads in. Caino-mutants only received a brief pounding from him as part of the job but catos were forced bear the full brunt of his hatred. One of the pair tried to back away from him, turning to try and run but he was on it in a flash, reaching out with a paw and grabbing it by the neck.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He growled coldly, the frightened cato writhing in his paw, helplessly.

He carelessly slammed the cat against a nearby wall, knocking it out. Letting it slid limply to the floor he turned to the second cato standing near a door. Moving swiftly, he slammed the cowering cato in the gut, knocking the air out of its lungs. The cato dropped to the floor holding its stomach and trying to breathe again.

Exile looked around the area and saw no more standing enemies. All the caino and cato-mutants lay strewn about unconscious and waiting for pickup. Satisfied, he turned away to leave when a noise caught his attention.

It was coming from behind the door the cato had been standing in front of. Frowning, he approached cautiously, then slammed the door open. In one quick look, he noted this was some kind of infirmary and ahead of him was a bed that had a very pregnant cato laying there.

As he watched her, he could see the young cato was breathing hard and panting, her paws gripping the sheet covering her, sweat on her brow. It was obvious she was in active labor.

All he could do was stared in stunned disbelief as the female writhed on the bed then screamed during a particularly severe contraction. He was about to try and scat out of there when the contraction ended and she was able to relax enough to note him standing there.

"P-please rrrgh help me," she begged, panting, eyes huge with fear and pain.

"Why should I help you?" He hissed, regaining his composure enough to show her how much he loathed her.

She gives him pleading eyes, "p-please it...ahhh...my kitten...don't let it die...ohhh...it hurts so much...please help me..."

Exile scowled, not moved by her agony or pleas. He resolutely turned away and began to go back through the door when she made a more pointed plea he couldn't ignore.

"What...would...your mate do if she saw this..." the cato female panted.

Exile froze with his back to her. His mate was a tenderhearted soul. No way would she leave another female, even if it was the enemy, to suffer alone attempting to give birth. Could he do this and be able to face her later? He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the struggling mother who was crying now. stopped at the door and began to think, his wife would have help the cat instead letting it died of the pain.  
Growling at himself for being weak, he stalked back to the mother's side and knelt down so he was on the same level as her. He gruffly began giving her coaching instructions to help her get through this.

"Take deep breaths and try to relax...when another contraction hits...push as hard as you can!"

She nodded as he took her paw and held it. Another contraction hit and she wailed, squeezing his paw painfully. For the next ten minutes, he encouraged her to push as hard as she could during each contraction. On one of her breaks, he quickly checked and could see the kittens head showing. A few more pushes should see it delivered.

She screamed in pain, "it hurts..."

More blood showed, which worried him. He didn't think this was normal. He chewed his tongue as he realized this cato was far too young to be doing this...curse Parvo for not giving a damn about the creatures he made...he was afraid the mother and kitten were both going to die and all this attention he was giving her would be a waste of time.

The young cato screamed again then grunted hard as a fierce contraction and need to push cut off her voice.

"Push...push harder...its almost here..." Exile shouted at her.

"I can't it hurts too much...aaaaahhhh..." she screamed as her body did what she didn't want to do.

Before he could goad her into doing more, the kitten slid out. He quickly caught it and hung it upside down to drain the fluids. Using his knife, he cut the umbilical cord and tied it off quickly. He blindly grabbed a nearby towel to dry the now wailing kitten off.

Wrapping it up tightly in a blanket apparently meant for it, made it quiet finally. He had briefly noted it was a male and seemed healthy. Relieved, Exile laid it next to its exhausted and now silent mother. He made ready to leave when he noticed something was wrong. The mother seemed far too still now.

Going back to her side, he reached down and checked her pulse...nothing...staring down at her he couldn't see her chest move, his shoulders slumped and his ear lowered as he studied her in shocked dismay. The young female's eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling...she was dead. In a moment of soft emotion, he reached up and gently closed her eyes tenderly then looked down at the kitten that was starting to mew softly.

Okay, now what should he do? Not wanting the responsibility, Exile turned and hurried to the door. Behind him the kitten's soft mews were rising in louder and louder demands for something. He tried to ignore it and continue out but its wailing grew more strident.

Sighing in disgust, he turned back and lifted the kitten into his arms a moment. It seemed to ease it enough to quiet its yells but as soon as he laid it back down and move off, it started up again. He tried again to do the same thing but again, the kitten made its strident demands, getting louder if that was even possible. Finally, he gave up...picking the kitten up and cuddling it close to his chest.

He growled down at the bundle in his arms, "don't get comfortable...you are my enemy so be thankful I didn't leave you here to die."

The kitten ignored his words as it sighed then fell asleep in exhausted slumber. Shaking his head, Exile finally left the room and strode across the chamber for the way up and back to where his team mates were waiting for him.

'Now this is going to be hard to explain,' he groused to himself.

_A/N: Why does Exile hate cats so much? What terrible thing happened to him in the past? You'll have to keep reading to find out the answers! So, should I continue with this story or not? Let me know...review! Thanks. I always wonder how will Exile would act if something bad happen to him with kats and it made him cold._


	2. Chapter 2

Unwanted

Chapter 2: Three additions to the family

Exile carried the kitten carefully in his arms and made his way back up top, hurrying outside to join his friends waiting for him. The kitten was fortunately asleep. When he'd wrapped it up in the blanket it was in now, he had noted it was a soft blue like its mother and had tiger-like stripes on its arms.

He shook his head mentally...he still felt wrong about taking this thing with him. When he reached his team mates, they were about to ask him what had kept him so long below when they noted the odd bundle in his arms. The surprise of what it was caused shock and consternation among his friends that the husky actually was carrying a kitten rather than tossing it to the floor in disgust.

"What on earth are you doing with a kitten and a newborn one at that? Where's its..." Hunter started to ask when the Husky unceremoniously dumped the bundle into his arms.

"Not... .a ... word!" Exile growled contemptuously then stalked away, glad not to have any further dealings with the tiny kitten.

Hunter could only gape after Exile's retreating back in utter confusion. The rest of the team were equally stunned and confused. Looking down at the kitten, Hunter sighed. He would get his answers later, right now they had to get home.

When they loaded aboard their jet, they found the Husky sitting in the farthest seat he could so as not to be near whoever might be holding the kitten.

As everyone took their seats, Hunter stopped by the Doberman. "Blitz can you hold it until we arrive back home?"

Blitz shrugged, "Okay, but I am not doing no diaper duty." He took the kitten and settled in his seat more comfortably.

Hunter was grateful and thanked him. Since Blitz had begun to date, he tamed down a lot and was more obedient to commands for which Hunter was grateful. All the Rovers were behaving more maturely due to dating or being mated. Shag was no longer a coward and was trying to find himself a mate. Exile, however, had become more taciturn and remote since his mating, his wife the only one who could tame his more aggressive behavior.

Arriving hours later, Hunter taxied the jet onto the flight line at home. When they off loaded, they noted Muzzle waiting for them, whining and jumping up and down in frenzied excitement.

"What is it Muzzle?" Hunter asked, concerned.

Muzzle barked in dog language which made the golden retriever turn white.

"Colleen is in labor? But why didn't the master call me?" Hunter asked, anxiously as they all hurried inside and raced to the medical area of their headquarters.

When they turned the corner to the medical room they could see the Master waiting at door. He was sitting on a chair, his cane held with both hands before him. He glanced up when the group came bearing down on him. He didn't see the kitten Blitz was still holding.

"Rovers. Good to see you back safely," the Master said, a weak smile on his face but worry was in his eyes.

"Master...Colleen...is she alright? The pups come yet? How long has she been in labor?" Hunter rapidly bombarded the man with questions.

The Master gave him an understanding smile and gently reached out and shook Hunter's shoulder to get him to ease off. "She's doing fine at the moment...no the pups aren't here yet...she's been in there for about two hours...and Exile's wife is with her so she's in good hands. Relax and wait that is all we can do now."

Hunter sighed with relief but was still worried so began to pace back and forth in nervous energy. The rest stood or sat on the floor while they waited. Fortunately, the kitten still slept through it all and Blitz wasn't standing close to the Master so the man still didn't know about the new addition to the group.

After another hour passed, the doors opened and Exile's beautiful husky wife, Alisa stepped out.

"Hunter," she called warmly, as the retriever had his back to her.

He whirled around and hurried to her side, "yes?"

"Congratulations, Colleen had given birth to two healthy pups, boy twins" she said happily, announcing the news to everyone.

There was a huge sigh of relief. Hunter, however, was totally stunned by the news. He stuttered, "T-T-Twin boys?"

Alisa chuckled at his comical expression as she put a hand on his shoulder and guided him into the room followed by everyone else. On a big bed, Colleen lay looking very tired and laying beside her were their new pups, sleeping.

Hunter approached cautiously and stared down at his sons, afraid to touch them.

Colleen smiled at him, noting his caution. "Don't worry, love...they don't bite...yet." She teased him.

Hunter smiled, "….I can't believe it! I'm a father," he said in awe. He leaned down and gave his mate a warm lick to her face then a lick a piece to each of his new sons.

Everyone left to give the new parents some privacy as well as let them discuss names for the pups. It was then that Alisa noticed the kitten held in Blitz's arms.

"Who's your cute little friend, Blitz?" Alisa came close to gently smooth a finger over the kitten's head.

The Master heard her and noticed the kitten, surprised and dismayed. "What is this, Blitz?"

Uncomfortable, Blitz let his eyes slide to Exile then back to the Master again, unwilling to say anything because, he simply didn't know in the first place.

Master turn to the husky who gave Blitz a cold stare for ratting him out.

"Exile, why is this kitten here instead of with it's mother," the Master asked, concerned.

Exile sighed. "I found his mother just as she was giving birth. It was not a good birthing and she died leaving the brat alive and crying." His voice was cold and uncaring.  
Master frowned at the husky's hostile behavior. "Exile you can't blame this kitten for what happen..." he began to scold him before being sharply cut off by a snap of teeth from Exile.

"Don't you dare..." Exile threatened.

Everyone froze. No one had ever dared to show teeth to the Master. However, everyone knew never to discuss the sad memory that was the reason for Exile's behavior...ever.

The Master's eyebrows rose in mild affront and didn't react to Exile's threat display.

However, Exile's mate, Alisa quickly stood in front of her husband and begged, "Exile don't...control yourself," she ordered softly, a sad look in her eyes.

Obeying her, the Husky did stand down, thankful she had made him calm before he could have disgraced himself by biting the Master. But that didn't mean he would apologize. Snorting at the Master, he turned away and headed for his quarters, giving the sleeping kitten a hard look before stalking away.

They all sighed after he left. "Master, what should we do with him?" Blitz asked, meaning the kitten.

The Master didn't have an immediate idea when Alisa stepped in with a suggestion of her own.

"Master why don't…he stay with me," she offered, moving to Blitz's side and gently taking the bundle from him. He looked surprised but didn't object, letting it go.

The Master was shocked and shook his head, saying, "I don't feel that is a good idea, Alisa. The way Exile is about cats..." Alisa shook her head.

"You let me worried about that Master…someone needs to care for the poor thing and I'm will to be the one." She leaned down and licked the kitten making it mew in its sleep.

He still didn't think this was such a good idea but he gave in at her pleading look. She and Exile had lost something so grievous that it made Exile feel empty inside. He hoped Alisa knew what she was doing, hoping this kitten would help Exile accept their new lot in life. Sighing in defeat, the Master nodded at her. "I guess there's no harm in this but you must tell your husband about this," he warned her gently.

"Of course," she murmured softly then headed back to her quarters.

Everyone else was a bit uncertain about this but let it go and dispersed to their own rooms. The Master stood outside the medical room a moment longer cursing his soft heart. "I so hope this doesn't come back and bite me."

* * *

Exile had only paused in their quarters long enough to change then left for the workout room. Now he was lifting weights and berating himself for his moment of weakness. Growing more angry rather than less, he threw the huge weight he was using across the room, making a hole in the far wall.

"Why? Why did I help it? I should have left that thing to die." He took a deep breath. "At least he won't be in my life anymore….good riddance." Settling himself, he went to take a shower.

He took a quick one and headed back to his quarters. He wondered if she was mad at him for how he'd acted. When he entered their room, he was greeted by a soft mew. He froze a moment in the door before he could finally move and enter the room completely. As he closed the door he saw his wife feeding the kitten with a bottle. She licked its face with affection which was why it mewed between sucking.

Hearing the door open, she glanced up mildly at her husband, giving him a sweet smile. "Hello love." She beamed with happiness.

Exile could only stare at her unhappily. "What are you doing?"

Her eyebrows lifted at his tone but she said mildly, "feeding our son, of course."

He gaped at her in shocked dismay then shouted in anger, "Alisa! What were you thinking? We can't keep….keep that thing!" He bellowed, pointing at the kitten.

"Exile, this is not the end of the world," she said calmly, much to his dismay.

"I don't want him in our life!" He growled, hitting his fist against a nearby wall.

The kitten who had been drowsing off after feeding, jerked awake and whimpered in fear. Alisa quickly nuzzled and licked him, cooing soothingly, "shh...it's okay, Adam." The kitten calmed immediately.

"You named him!" Exile exploded, storming around the room. "Great just great…..just what I need."

Alisa lowered his ears in anguish. "Exile," she pleaded urgently but the husky wasn't listening.

"Don't Exile me…..I want him gone!" He didn't care how hurtful he was being.

She stared at him through a sheen of tears that fell unheeded down her face and sniffed.

Exile froze in mid-rant, his ears lowered in shame and distress. "Look…..I just don't want to-"

"Exile…..you know we can't have pups anymore, but now we have a chance to be parents again." Sniffing, she pleaded, "please, look in your heart and be happy for this chance we've been given."

Exile looked at her sadly. He hated making her cry like this and though he still hated cats, this kitten made her happy so he needed to just accept it so he wouldn't hurt her further.

"Fine, we'll keep him but I won't be father again," he said flatly.

She smiled sadly, knowing how hard this was for him. "Thank you," she said standing up and giving him a hug with one arm.

Exile hugged back but, without her noticing he gave the kitten a cold stare. He didn't see an innocent kitten...only an enemy. Even if she loved this kitten and he became her son, it wouldn't change him. He promised to never love it...ever.

_AN: Will Exile accept this kitten or just ignore Adam, cutting the kitten from his heart. Please Review.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted

Chapter 3: A Wish

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta.

**Some years later...**

Adam was the first to waken this morning, rising and hurrying outside to watch the sun rise over the beach.

Pacing back and forth in the cool darkness, he muttered, "come on already..." Impatient for the sun to clear the horizon for the day.

First it was gray then a soft hue of barely seen colors appeared before the sun rose slowly and majestically, the colors amazing before it was too bright to stare at it any longer.

"Awe cool!" He breathed, admiring the spectacular view. He closed his eyes and let the first rays of the sun pour over blue fur, enjoying the warmth.

The quiet moment was spoiled by his mother's call in the distance. "Adam….where are you…..Adam!"

Adam sighed at the interruption but then he remembered what the day was and smiled hugely as he sang out to his mother, "I'm over here, mom!"

His mother came into the view, a sleepy look on her face. "Adam…why are you up so early?" She yawned as she walked to her son's side.

"Aw mom, I'm always up at this hour. I love seeing the sun rise...its so beautiful."

Alisa sighed and shook her head. "Yes, I'm sure it is son, but its also dangerous to be out here alone nor is it safe to stare at the sun directly...it's bad on the eyes. Now come on inside ... maybe Shag is up and making breakfast." Turning around, she headed back toward their headquarters.

Adam sighed. It was always the same, his mother's over protective nature kept him from the few things he enjoyed in life like watching the sun rise or doing things just for the fun of it without always being told no. She didn't understand that those things helped him cope with the unhappy reality of his father's lack of love for his son.

No matter what he did, his father was completely neutral toward him and it made him miserable. However, no matter how cold his father was, Adam still loved and obeyed the husky without question even when it seemed his love would never be returned.

Sighing, he hurried back before his mother wondered where he was now. She probably was already in the kitchen just turning to look for him.

Running, he was about halfway to the kitchen and was turning left down the corridor where it was when he ran into someone coming out a doorway. He struck the body hard and bounced off to hit the floor with his butt and head.

He lay there stunned a moment before slowly sitting up and staring upward at a very grumpy-looking Exile. His heart thudded in fear. It wasn't a good idea bumping into his father after the husky had just finished a solid twenty-four hour shift watching over the world for trouble.

Exile glared down at his son with cold eyes and growled under his breath before demanding, "what are you doing running in the halls?"

Adam shivered a little, staring into his father eyes. "I was just heading towards the kitchen… sir." He spoke in a small voice and lowered his head nervously, waiting for the husky to say something more.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you...never look away!" Exile barked. Adam's head snapped up, swallowing in fear.

Staring at his son angrily, Exile distractedly rubbed his chest where Adam had run into him then demanded, "where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen, I think. That's where she said she was going, sir."

Giving his son another harsh look, Exile reached down and yanked his son to his feet. "Go...tell your mother, I'll be there later." Without a word, Adam scurried to the kitchen down the hall.

When Adam reached the kitchen door, he paused to catch his breath and tried to breathe his fear away. He didn't want his mother to see him upset and ask questions he didn't want to answer. Those always caused the loud arguments his parents got into and he was forced to listen to at bedtime.

He opened the door slowly and noticed his cousins, Isaac and Ethan, Hunter's sons, were eating their doggy biscuit with cold milk in their bowls. His mother and aunt were eating nearby and talking about grown up stuff that Adam didn't understand yet.

Slipping into the room quietly, he took a seat between the twins avoiding his mother. Shag had noticed him arrive and handed him breakfast and said something in dog language.

"Rar Rtet Rff Rorm." Shag ruffled Adam's hair affectionately.

"Thanks uncle…..hey where's Aunt Julia?" He asked, looking around for Shag's mate.

Shag sighed, he told Adam, Julia couldn't move around much any more and had to stay in bed because of the puppies she was expecting.

Ethan and Isaac heard Shag talking. Ethan innocently asked, "how did the puppies get into Aunt Julia's stomach, Uncle Shag?"

All the parents groaned and stared at each other. Seeing their looks, Isaac tilted his head and asked, "yeah, Uncle Shag and how do they get out?"

The females choked on laughter at the cornered look Shag was giving the pups when the door opened and Blitz stepped in. Shag hurriedly pointed at the Doberman, said he could explain, then made a quick escape.

"Hey Shag what do you got for the day…..Shag where are you going?" Blitz asked, confused by Shag's rather rushed exit.

Shrugging, Blitz turned to ask the females what was going on when he felt a paw tugging on his shirt. Looking down, he saw the twins staring up at him with a questioning demand in their eyes.

"Um...what do you want?"

Before they could speak, Hunter came strolling in. "Good morning all. Hey, Blitz...how is Eva and pups doing this morning? Uh, where's Shag...I'm starving." He peppered them with questions moving to the table and taking a seat.

"Oh morning Hunter….the pups are doing fine and Shag just left," Blitz responded, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh okay….and how are my boys doing this morning, hmm?" Hunter asked, grinning at his twins making them forget their questions.

"Morning dad!" They both shouted with glee and launching themselves into his lap, nearly knocking him over. "Oof! Whoa...you guys are gaining some weight or I'm getting weaker," he joked, giving both a warm lick to the face making the pups giggle.

Adam watched this father, son moment with jealous eyes. He didn't begrudge his cousins happiness but it did hurt that he didn't have the same relationship with his own father.

He wished just once Exile would show him the affection and love and care Hunter gave his own sons but he knew that was just wishful thinking. His father would never change. Sighing, he began to eat his breakfast with little appetite.

However, he never noticed Hunter watching him with sad eyes. Setting his sons done with little pats on their heads, he moved to stand close to Adam.

"Hey, Adam, are you okay?"

Adam jerked in surprise at how close his uncle had gotten without him knowing it. Swallowing nervously, he muttered, "I'm fine uncle just…not enough sleep." He hated lying but he just didn't want to talk about how miserable he was and pretended to just be drowsy.

Hunter didn't buy the excuse, for that was what it was but knew better than to push. However, it hurt him to see Adam so sad. Needing to find something that might cheer the kit up, he came up with a great idea. Moving away from the sadden kitten, he called his pups to him softly, "Hey, psst...Isaac...Ethan."

"What papa?" They both chorused, keeping their voices low to match their fathers.

Hunter whispered something to them, they nodded and were out of the room the next second. The Golden Retriever returned to his seat next to Adam who was still depressed.

"You can tell me what's bothering you and I won't tell anyone,"Hunter coaxed, drawing the kitten's attention to him again.

Adam stared into those understanding eyes a moment before sighing, "Uncle Hunter can I ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth."

"I think I know what the question is...your father...yes?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah….why…why does he hate me…..had I done something bad or did he ever want me at all in the first place?" Adam asked pleadingly, his ears lowered in distress.

Hunter tried to explain his comrade's behavior without really telling the kitten how it really was. "He doesn't hate you...he ... well he just has trouble showing his emotions is all. He does care for you but it just isn't in his nature to show it. Give him time. He'll come around eventually, trust me." He gave the kitten a weak smile but in his heart, he knew what he said might never be the truth. If he could read the kitten's mind he would see just how badly the situation truly was. He might get truly upset with Exile over it but Adam never told.

He never told anyone how his father truly treated him. Though he'd been alive only seven years, he'd learned early how little his father cared for him. The husky didn't even call him by his name; just said kit, brat, get lost fur ball, and other endlessly cruel names. There was never a kind word in any of their conversations.

One memory was particularly painful. It was when he was barely three and his mother had to be away until the next day. Since he shared his parents bed still, he had only Exile to sleep near. He got cold during the night and tried to curl up next to his father and was immediately shoved away. Not caring how strong he was, Exile sent the kitten flying off the bed to hit the floor. He scowled angrily when Adam began crying and he was forced to pick the kitten up, licking it to help calm his son down.

Adam, even this young, could tell the husky didn't want him. He was startled his father had licked him. It was the only time he could remember Exile doing something nice to him but the warm feeling didn't last as he could feel the husky's irritation as he placed him on the far side of the bed again. However, emboldened by the moment of warmth his father had shown him, Adam dared to moved back to the husky's side to get warm and this time his father let him be, growling under his breath.

"Hey Adam" a voice called out, snapping Adam from his painful reverie. It was Isaac with his brother standing beside him. They were holding a package covered in red paper with square dots around the middle.

"Huh…."

They handed him the present and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Adam was stunned for only a moment before he remembers it was his birthday today. Smiling, he said, grinning, "thanks guys...but isn't this your birthday too?"

"Yeah, but we wanted to give you this right now," Isaac reassured him.

"Yeah, we can't wait...open it!" Ethan said, eagerly.

Adam smiled at them as he unwrapped the package and looked inside. Within were an artist book, drawing pad, and pencils of many colors. It was the perfect gift as he loved to draw and they apparently knew this. "Oh, this is great! Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome!" They chorused, pleased their present was so well received.

After breakfast, the scattered to their own pursuits. Adam took his new present to his room and drew for most of the day. He could hardly wait for the birthday party later this evening for him and the twins.

After a dinner of their favorite foods, the pups and kitten went with the adults to the living room to open their presents. Everyone got something for the three except for Exile who never gave his son anything.

Shag disappeared a moment then returned with a rolling cart with three cakes on them, one for each of them, complete with candles.

After singing happy birthday the adults shouted, "make a wish!"

Isaac and Ethan didn't hesitate to think of a wish and blow their candles out but Adam simply stared at his burning candle and made no move to blow it out.

As everyone looked on, wondering what was wrong, Alisa asked, "honey, what's troubling you?"

Adam felt uncomfortable beneath their stares as he muttered, "I don't know what to wish for."

Alisa smiled, relieved it was something simple. "Just wish for anything, honey…..come on…. anything you want," she gently encouraged him.

Adam stared at the candles hard, what he wanted so much in his life was his father's love but, didn't want him to love him because of the wish. He thought hard and came up with one that bothered him in his life a lot. He glanced over at his father and when Exile saw his gaze he just looked away from him. Adam lowered his ears and looked back at the candles.

'I wish I knew why Exile hates me," he thought, blowing out the candles.

**AN: Would Adam's wish come true and will he find out his answer? Until next time! Grey dog out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted

Chapter 4: Loss of a Mate

The next day started like usual until the Rovers were sent on a new mission late that afternoon; Parvo and Groomer were attacking a city with their caino and cato mutants again. Exile unfortunately had to take care of Adam and the twins since it was his turn to take of their young as the Master was far too busy to take care of the little ones that day.

The next few hours after the team had left, Exile had very little problems babysitting. He was getting a little concerned when dinner time came then bedtime and none of the team had returned.

He'd had only a little problem getting the twins to got to bed due to them whining that they weren't sleepy yet. Ignoring their complaints, he tucked them into bed and turned out the light, saying a quiet good night when he shut their door.

Sighing in relief, he headed for the lounge and hurriedly turned on the TV so he could watch the seven o'clock news that had just come on.

"The top news story tonight was the battle between the Road Rovers and Parvo less than two hours ago. This footage and on scene report from Gina shows they had a hard time doing it."

The scene changed and the live section began with Gina reporting. "...As you can see behind me the Road Rovers are having a difficult time taking out Parvo's army...whoa!" The camera caught the new's girl ducking as stray bullet nearly hit her, fired randomly by one of the caino-mutants.

Exile leaned forward, worried about Alisa. He grit his teeth that the cameraman couldn't get close enough to the action due to the chances of getting injured or worse.

"Coward!" He blurted out, worry getting the best of him. At this moment, he wanted to bite the cameraman for playing it safe. Grumbling how humans were pathetic and weak, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening behind him. Turning his attention toward it, he frowned.

Adam came timidly into the room, shivering. A nightmare had awakened him and he desperately needed comforting even if only from his dad. His forward motion halted when he received a cold look from Exile, another shiver...this time fear...skittered down his back.

"What do you want kit and why aren't you in bed!" Exile barked, angrily.

Adam gulped, "I-I-I had a…a…nightmare and I…" he began, stuttering and wrapping his arms around him, pleading with his eyes for comfort.

Unmoved by this show of anguish and fear, Exile snapped, "..and what? You thought I was going to pat your back...give you a hug and say, there...there its going to be alright? Well forget it kit...I don't give a damn how you're feeling so stopped being a crybaby and face your fears." Having nothing further to say and more concerned about his mate, he turned away and stared at the TV.

Adam stood there shocked at his father's cold hearted response, but he couldn't go back to his dark room and the nightmare that still held sway there so he hesitantly asked, "...can I stay here with you, sir?"

Exile didn't turn his head but growled, "I don't care...just don't say anything."

Shakily, Adam walked silently to the couch and took a seat at the far end away from his father. As the news continued, neither said anything. Adam's attention was drawn to the report as he realized it was the Rovers that were involved.

The reporter on scene had been describing the battle during Adam's brief interruption and things hadn't looked good, then suddenly a policeman was standing before the camera and ordering the two to leave the area now for their safety. The girl started to argue but another ricochet striking the building nearby made the cameraman drop his camera ending the video.

The newsroom reporter came back on. "Sorry folks but that's all we got. Gina and her cameraman escaped the mayhem unharmed. The Rovers did succeed in taking out Parvo but a great deal of damage was done...in other news..."

Exile scowled in annoyance. So there was damage, the threat was gone now and the people should be happy about that and not worry so much about things. He glanced away from the TV and noted Adam had fallen asleep sometime during the news piece.

Snorting in annoyance, he turned off the TV then got up. Heading toward the door, he paused to look back at the kitten now shivering a bit from the chill of the room.

'I should wake him up or carry him to his room...bah...what do I care if he is cold...' he thought to himself. Opening the lounge door, preparing to step out into the hall, he paused again. Conscious getting the better of him, he cursed, 'rrrr...damn it!' Then turned around and went back to his sleeping son. Picking the kit up, he muttered to himself for being weak as he carried his son back to his bedroom.

Halting outside his son's room, he stared at the door then looked down the hall to his own room, debating with himself. 'Should I put him in his own bed or mine...' Sighing to himself, he decided to take the kit with him. Laying the kitten down on his mate's side of the bed, he changed his clothes and laid down on his own side of the bed and pulled the covers up over them both.

He settled down to sleep, though a worry about his mate and the fact the team still wasn't back, did niggle him. Suddenly, Adam whimpered and twisted in his sleep...apparently another nightmare had come to visit. Sighing deeply, Exile reached out a long arm and gently pulled his son to him then licked the kit's face until he stopped mewing in distress. Adam snuggled closer to the warm heat and comfort and quieted.

Annoyed with himself, Exile let the kitten be and tried to sleep. A brief feeling of sadness rolled through him unexpectedly, as if something truly bad had happened somewhere, but he shoved the ridiculous feeling away and, eventually, fell asleep.

It wasn't until nearly midnight when his sharp ears caught the sound of the Skyplane finally returning. He sighed in relief, glad the others and his mate in particular, had returned safely. He gazed down at their son still sleeping against him.

He wondered if he should just put the kit back to bed now that Alisa was back but decided to leave Adam alone. Climbing out of the bed, he grabbed a robe and hurried quietly out of the bedroom then out of his apartment heading for the hangar.

When he opened the door and stepped through, he saw the team was just leaving the Skyplane but was surprised to see the Master there too. He was even more concerned when he saw everyone had sad looks on their faces...something was very wrong. Hurrying toward them, a look of worry on his face as he realized he didn't see Alisa.

"Where's Alisa?" He asked anxiously.

Hunter gave him a grim look. "Exile...she...I..." he couldn't seem to finish, hanging his head in shame and sorrow.

In a panic, Exile grabbed Hunter by the arms and shook him. "What happen to her…is she okay….is she injured?" He demanded, fear making his heart race.

Hunter swallowed a lump of anguish and turned his head toward the Master with a pleading look in his eyes. He just couldn't say what needed to be said to his friend.

The Master sighed heavily and came close to place a hand on Exile's shoulder. "Exile, there's no way easy to say this but Alisa died trying to save some people. The doctors tried everythign to save her but...it was too late...she was too badly hurt. I am truly sorry for your loss."

Exile heart stopped, he stared at all of them in wild denial. "Noooo...she can't be...you're lying...Alisa..." He screamed his mate's name and ran into the Skyplane. No one stopped him, each looking anguished and lost at how to help their friend deal with his pain. They followed after him, slowly.

After searching the whole plane from one end to the other, Exile felt numb with shock when he finally reached the medical bay and halted by the bed that held a body under a sheet. Blood stained the covering.

Hesitantly, he reached for the sheet and pulled it down to reveal Alisa's still face. Letting the sheet drop he fell to his knees and howled in anguish. Wild sobs broke from him as his paw gripped her cold, still paw. "Noooo." He sobbed in denial and heartfelt pain.

The team and the Master arrived to stand nearby. All had tears streaming down their faces. Many, especially Hunter, felt guilty that they couldn't have saved her and cried for the loss of their team mate and more than that, a family member.

The medical bay filled with the sound of sobs and the anguished cry of a bereaved mate.

"Alisa!"

AN: What will Adam's life be like now with his mother's love and protection gone. Will his father treat him even worse?" Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted

**AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta and for the help in this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Sorrow and a Secret

A pall of grief and darkness fell over the Road Rovers over the death of their team mate, Alisa. The Master did what he could to ease their pain but there was nothing he could do for Exile or Adam.

Adam, he worried the most about. With Alisa's death, his father, Exile, had withdrawn completely and his son suffered the worst from the isolation when he desperately needed comforting.

The poor kitten cried at the funeral, the others doing their best to comfort him while his father stood by the casket and ignored him. That coldness hurt just as much as his mother's loss. His world was dark and gloomy.

Hunter did what he could to be a surrogate father to Adam. He felt guilty for not being able to save Alisa even though there really wasn't anything he could have done but as the leader of the Rovers, he couldn't shirk his feelings of guilt.

Adam's intense grief was alleviated only a little by his surrogate father and the others. What he truly wanted most was his father's attention and love but he'd probably never get that now. There had been a slim hope on his part that his mother might have thawed his father toward him but with her gone, that hope was lost perhaps forever.

Since his father couldn't stand the sight of him, Adam did his best to keep out of the way. Mostly, that meant staying holed up in his room, crying and wishing he was dead too.

Trying to sleep the night after the funeral, Adam thrashed about in bed unable to shut out the memory of that moment when he and his father had learned Alisa was dead.

**Flashback**

He had awaken from a deep, exhausted sleep by a cold breeze that had ruffled his fur. Blinking sleepily, he stared around and noticed he was in his parent's bed. He didn't remembering coming in here so how did he get here and why? Confused, he slowly shoved the bedding off himself and sat up. The room was silent. His father wasn't around.

Frowning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Adam climbed off the bed and went out into the main room. He vaguely remembered watching the news last night with his father then nothing. His dad must have carried him to bed but why not his own bed?

Wait! His mother! She wasn't here. Didn't she and the others get back yet? Now worried, he left their apartment and went down the hall heading for the hangar. It was chilly there and he shivered as he opened the door and stepped through.

Across the floor, near the Rovers plane, the team and the Master were clustered around Exile. They all seemed intensely unhappy and sad but his father was sobbing. He'd never seen his father cry before and it frightened him.

Looking at all of them, he didn't see his mother...a cold thought settled into his mind. Horrified he cried...NO! mentally and ran across the cold cement floor toward the huddled adults.

"Where's mommy?" He cried out, anxiously, fear making him rude and desperate.

The Master gave him a sad, silent stare then turned his gaze toward Hunter who frowned, look at the sobbing Exile being held in the Master's arms. Swallowing his own grief, Hunter turned away and took Adam in his arms.

"Please...where's my mom," Adam begged, not wanting to accept what all these sad faces meant.

"There's just no easy way to say this, Adam..." Hunter began then choked and had to swallow again before going on. "Your mother...Alisa...she died saving others. I'm so sorry, little one."

"Nooooooo..." Adam screamed and began sobbing wildly. Hunter wrapped the kitten in his arms tightly and did his best to comfort the poor thing while tears of his own rained down on the kitten's head.

**End Flashback...**

Adam could remember nothing more after that. When he finally surfaced, he found himself in Hunter's quarters and his mate was doing her best to comfort the twins who were also very upset about the loss.

When she noticed he was aware once more, she came to his side. He found he had been laying on the couch with a blanket over him.

"Adam, would you like something to eat, hon? You need to keep your strength up even if its hard to think about that right now. Could I bring you some chicken soup and warm milk?" She asked gently, her face grief stained also but her eyes understanding of his pain and trying to do her best to comfort him. She was worried how he would fare now that his mother was gone. Inside she sighed with worry as she knew Exile would never accept the kitten now.

"I'm not hungry," Adam managed to whisper hoarsely.

"Alright, perhaps later. How about a warm shower, hmm?"

He blinked through swollen eyes at her. Behind her, staring at him with concern and sorrow, were the twins. They were at a loss as to how to make any of this better.

"I guess so."

Sighing in relief, she escorted him to the bathroom, started the shower, gave him a towel, and let him be. Before he was done, she had slipped in quietly and laid a clean set of pjs on the toilet seat that she'd gotten from his room.

When he was done, he carried his dirty clothes out with him and went to sit on the couch again, leaving the clothes at his feet. He stared blindly at the floor, unable to process the tremendous loss he'd suffered.

The twins had eaten and were playing quietly in one corner. They glanced over at him a moment but when he didn't acknowledge them, they thought it safest to just leave him alone for now.

Time slipped past while he sat lost inside himself. Hunter's mate finally coaxed him to eat something before Hunter would come and take him back to his own room. He ate mechanically, not tasting the food at all. Despite the warmth of the food, it felt cold and leaden in his stomach.

Hunter arrived, his face tired and swollen from crying so much. He gave his twins a hug, his wife a kiss, received a quick report on how Adam had been then he went over to sit by the kitten.

"I know things are pretty bad right now, Adam but it will get better I promise. Nothing will replace your mother's loss, but you can always come here if you need anything and don't hesitate to do so. Now, let me walk you home." He gently took the kitten's paw and the two of them rose from the couch and left Hunter's home.

They walked down the silent corridor. From some of the rooms, Adam could hear voices talking or crying. When they reached his home, it was silent.

When Hunter knocked, there was no answer. Sighing, he opened the door and walked the kitten inside. Exile was no where around as he took Adam to his room.

"Try and get some sleep, Adam. I'll check on you tomorrow," Hunter said gently, tucking the kitten into his bed.

Adam could only nod his head then roll away from his Uncle, not wanting to look at him any longer. He didn't hold the death of his mother against him despite the face Hunter had told him he felt he was at fault for it happening. Young as he was, he already knew the dangers of what the Rovers did for the world and how high the risks were but that didn't mean he was that ready to accept his mother's death because of it.

For several days after that sad event, he would huddle in his room, hearing the loud arguments between his father and Hunter. Exile would shout that Alisa would still be around if it weren't for that damn kitten and Hunter would shout hotly back that the kitten wasn't at fault for simply existing and it was Exile who had rescued him in the first place. That had only inflamed Exile even more.

Adam would just cover his head and tried not to listen to the hurtful words. At night he would sob for hours until exhaustion pushed him to sleep.

In a depressed fog and trying to avoid his father, Adam went about his daily routine with mechanical efficiency. He would rise, take a shower, eat a meager breakfast, then go back to his room and either lay on his bed and cry or draw depressing pictures that were ruined by more tears.

Hunter would check on him as often as he could and usually when Exile wasn't around.

When he looked in his uncle's face, he could tell the retriever still couldn't forgive himself. Adam would only say he was okay and Hunter was unable to draw any other response from him. Sighing, he would leave the kitten to his own devices.

Some days after the funeral, Adam felt a need to get out of the apartment and away from his father so he went out and walked the corridors for hours. When he returned, he headed for his bedroom and closed the door. After an hour of sitting and staring at nothing, he was startled by roars and violent noises coming from his parent's room.

Stunned and worried, he sat and listened tensely but made no move to leave his room. After about an hour things quieted. Still he sat and listened but heard nothing more. Hesitant, not wanting to have his father bark at him in anger, he left his room and made for his parents room. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door.

A lamp, laying on the floor was on and it cast a dim light over a scene of chaos and destruction. The room had been thoroughly trashed. Shelves that had been on the walls were torn down, the things that had been on it, scattered or broken on the floor, his mother's things on her dresser were tossed everywhere, clothes had been ripped from the closet and drawers and thrown around the room or ripped to shreds. His nose picked up the scent of sweat and tears.

On the destroyed master bed, his father lay asleep but not restfully. Choked sobs and whimpers escaped the husky's mouth and his body shuddered in grief.

Adam's ears lowered in anguished surprise. He had never seen his father so devastated and in so much pain before. Worried, he slowly made his way to the bed and carefully sat down beside the shaking form.

He reached out a paw to his father's face and slowly began caressing it gently, murmuring a soothing sound to try and comfort Exile.

Adam kept up for sometime until his father's sobs eased and his body relaxed. He lay there quiet as his son continued to do his best to soothe him. Slowly he began to waken and realized who was touching him. He opened his eyes and stared at his son blankly.

Adam halted his motions and stared back, waiting for his father to reject him. "Dad..." he breathed hesitantly.

To his shock his father murmured, "Alexander?" Adam could only blink at him in stunned disbelief. Who was his father calling? That hurt! Just when he truly needed his father, Exile chose to call out another's name. He closed his eyes in pain but suddenly a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer.

"Alexander….Alexander…" his father moaned in his ear as he held the kitten tightly against his chest.

To say he was confused was an understatement but it felt so wonderful and amazing to be held like this in his father's strong arms, he was willing to dismiss, just for a moment, that his father wasn't calling his name. All he wanted was to savor this moment in his father's arms and pretend that Exile truly loved him.

Exile pulled Adam back a little but didn't let go, so he could look his son in the eyes which held sadness and grief. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you my son….I'm sorry for not saving your mother...please...please forgive me."

Still confused, Adam decided to continue the charade that he was this Alexander and said softly, "It's….it's okay….it wasn't your fault."

Seeming to be relieved by the response, Exile hugged Adam tightly again, licking his face over and over again making Adam sigh and purr at the attention. "Thank you…thank you." His father said over and over then sighed, eyes getting heavy as he released the kitten and sank back down on the bed.

"Sleep...tomorrow will be better," Adam whispered, softly.

"Okay…okay Alexander...I'll try," Exile mumbled before allowing his eyes to close and his body to relax.

Adam, stared down at his father for some minutes before standing again, pulling a blanket that was intact over his exhausted father, went over and picked up the lamp and set it back on the dresser before turning and leaving his father alone once more.

As he went into his own room and laid on his bed, he thought about what just happened. It didn't make him feel good to have pretended to be someone else but it had felt so very good to be held and accepted if only for a moment by his father. He as afraid tomorrow would bring the return of isolation and being ignored by his father so he would cling to that small memory of being held.

He frowned at the ceiling as the question of who Alexander was kept him awake. Who the heck was this person. Exile had called that person his son...did that mean there had been someone before him? But there seemed to be no trace of that person, no pictures or remembrances by anyone. So who was he and what did he mean to his father?

Maybe Hunter would know. He would have to ask tomorrow when no one was around. He had a feeling it was a secret of some kind but for his future happiness' sake, he needed to find out.

AN: Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted

Chapter 6: Questions

After a restless night and little sleep, Adam woke tired but needing answers from Hunter as soon as possible. Dressing quietly so as not to wake his still exhausted dad, he slipped out of their apartment and hurried down the corridor turning left and heading for Hunter's apartment.

As he got closer he slowed down. Thoughts that this might not be a good idea floated through his mind. He really shouldn't be getting into his father's business. But then the thought that his father had called him this Alexander's name made him firm up his decision.

No. He had to know so he could figure out why his father treated him the way he did and how he could change that. Without his mother...that choked him up a moment remembering his mother was now gone forever...without his mother, there was no one but Hunter to help deal with his dad's temper and cold attitude toward his adopted son and that wasn't good enough...not now.

"Adam….what are you doing down this way?" a voice asked from behind.

Adam was startled a bit and jumped, looking back to see Hunter, "Ah…..oh uncle it's you," he said taking in relieved breathe, afraid it had been his father.

Hunter smiled at the kitten, "Hey, getting a little jumpy there, aren't you?" he asked, petting the kitten's head affectionately then noticed the troubled look on Adam's face. "Something bothering you...uh...besides the obvious?" He asked uncomfortably aware the teen would still be grieving for his mother.

Adam chewed his lip and stalled. Here was the perfect opportunity and he was blowing it. "No, nothing really, uncle," he lied, hissing at himself for being a coward.

"Oh…" Hunter said, not believing it for a minute. "Well, how are things otherwise then?" he asked bending down a little to be at eye level with the kitten.

"Dad's...he's still locked in his room...I'm coping the best I can," Adam said lamely. "Why are you out here?" he said to deflect any more personal questions.

Hunter scratched the back of his head and straightened up, looking off into the distance. "Well my mate has taken our pups somewhere for a few hours and I was looking around for something to ease my boredom while they're gone."

They stood uncomfortably in silence for a moment just eyeing each other. Finally, Adam asked, "hey, Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Uh….nothing," Adam muttered suddenly, backing away from the subject he dearly wanted to talk about, yet again.

Hunter eyed the kitten seriously. "You know...if there's something bothering you, you really need to just come out and ask it. You will only become more frustrated the longer you stew over it," he said, gently, placing a paw on the kitten's shoulder.

Adam sighed. God's he really wanted to but his mind kept insisting this was too dangerous a subject to speak of. Helplessly, he looked away and muttered, "I understand, Uncle...but I ... can't right now."

Nodding, Hunter desisted. He hoped the kitten would open up to him soon as he could see whatever it was, it was eating him up inside. "Well, just remember whatever you want to talk about, it will remain between the two of us. So how about we go to the TV room and see what's on, hmm?"

"Sure..." Adam felt relief. At least he wouldn't be alone and maybe he'd drum up some courage during the time they were together. Yeah, right and pigs will fly too.

With Hunter leading the way, they headed down a different corridor until they came to the lounge. Fortunately, it was empty. Everyone else was off on their own pursuits or still grieving for their lost member.

Dropping down on the comfortable couch, Hunter began to channel surf until they found a show they agreed on and watched for a while.

During commercials, Hunter would try every way he could to draw the kitten out and perhaps learn what was truly bothering him.

"Hey, Adam...have you been able to draw anything lately?"

Keeping his eyes glued to the TV, Adam answered, flatly, "no...haven't felt like drawing."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. You want to watch something else?"

"No, this is okay."

"Okay then," Hunter said lamely, giving up for the time being and returning his attention to the movie they were watching.

Adam was no longer watching anything, more angry at himself for acting like such a brat with his Uncle. The golden retriever was only trying to help him cope and here he was snapping at him. After struggling with himself for another half hour, he finally spoke.

"Uncle?"

Hunter turned away from the screen and eyed Adam questioningly, "Yes?"

"Did…..did I have a brother?" He was surprised when he saw the Retriever's shoulders tense at the question.

Hunter didn't speak for some minutes, turning his gaze away and staring at the wall. Turning back, he asked cautiously, "why are you asking?"

"I...did I have a brother named Alexander?" Adam blurted out, his uncle's sudden tension scarying him.

Hunter was speechless. 'How had he heard that name?' he wondered, stunned. "Where did you hear that name?" he asked cautiously.

"I….I….well I heard my dad screaming and I was worried...he'd destroyed his entire room …. and...and he was crying. I...I went over to help him and he grabbed me close. His eyes were open but he wasn't seeing anything and he...he called me Alexander...said he was sorry and kept calling me Alexander over and over until I whispered it was okay and he finally relaxed and went back to sleep..." he gasped out the whole confession in a stuttering hurry.

Hunter gulped. 'Damn…..he wasn't supposed to know about this," he thought frantically. He jumped to his feet. "Uh...look Adam...your father was out of his head...dreaming like you said...you don't have a brother," he lied.

Adam knew his uncle was lying because he was so bad at it. He too jumped to his feet and grabbed his uncle's shirt sleeve. "Uncle...please...I have to know...did I have a brother...is this why my father hates me so much?"

Hunter stared at the pleading kitten, his expression caught between worry and anguish. "Look Adam, I can't...really...it's best if you..."

"Hunter, please….I have to know?" Adam begged, tears in his eyes.

Hunter swallowed down the sorrow he felt for causing the kitten so much pain but at the same time this wasn't his secret to give. Staring into the kitten's tear filled eyes he sighed then looked around quickly before saying softly, "...it's true you did have a brother but..."

"...then where is he?" Adam interrupted harshly, then halted at his uncle's sad look. "What happened?" he whispered, his ears flat in sorrow, realizing his brother was dead.

Hunter sighed again, about to answer when the door opened and a very angry Exile stormed in.

AN: Exile heard them….what would happen now? Find out next time, Grey Dog. Please Review. Oh and Merry Christmas people.


	7. Chapter 7

Unwanted

Chapter 7: Unwanted

AN: Thank you Ulyferal for been my beta.

Adam was shaking with fear as his father stalked toward him and Hunter. Involuntarily, he began to back away from his furious parent, his mind urging him to run however, despite the few steps he'd taken, he just couldn't get himself to run away. Fortunately, the tense situation eased a bit when Hunter stepped between the husky and Adam.

Nearly pressing the golden retriever backward with his chest, Exile snarled in his leader's face, "step aside Hunter!"

He bristled with fury and anguish that Hunter would dare to tell Adam anything about his past even though he knew Adam would need to know the truth sooner or later. Right now, though, his unreasoning hatred as focused on Adam who pretended to be his dead son...he couldn't forgive that. It had hurt so badly when he thought he'd seen his son last night only to hear Adam's voice instead.

"Exile calmed down" Hunter said soothed, raising his paws before him to gently push Exile away. Inside he was tense and anxious, afraid Exile would punch him out for revealing a little of the husky's terrible loss.

Exile wasn't appeased and snapped his teeth at his leader. "I said move!" His voice deeper and more deadly, his intent very clear.

Despite the obvious danger, Hunter stood his ground and sighed mentally. 'Damn it, I really should have forced Exile into counseling. This situation has gone on long enough.' In careful tones, he said, "Exile, you're not yourself right now. Going near Adam the way you feel will only get him hurt and make you feel even worse about yourself."

The husky really didn't hear Hunter's words and he couldn't back away. Adam represented everything he'd lost. He couldn't stand the sight of the kitten and wanted him gone...now!

In a flat cold voice, he repeated his demand. "Step away Hunter. He's my son and I'll deal with him as I see fit."

Hunter wasn't fooled. If anything, Exile's suddenly calmer voice made him even more wary of the husky. "Sorry, no..."

Gritting his teeth until they hurt, Exile closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a minute, forcing his face to relax. Opening his eyes again, he said quietly, "I won't hurt him but if he wants to know what happened, it's for me to tell him not you."

Hunter frowned in indecision. He really didn't want to leave the room when Exile was like this but he could see no sign that the husky was lying when he said he wouldn't hurt Adam. He looked over his shoulder and saw huge frightened eyes staring back at him. Sighing, as much as he truly didn't want to leave the kitten to possibly more trauma, he had to give Exile a chance to try and explain things. Maybe reconciliation could be attained, but he really doubted it. Exile truly needed some kind of help before that would happen.

He turned back to the husky and said, firmly, "...fine, however, I'll be just outside the door and if I hear trouble, I'm coming back in..." He left the unspoken threat of punishment, unsaid then stepped around Exile and left the room.

Adam was terrified when he realized Hunter was really going to leave the room. He watched, fur standing on end, shaking uncontrollably, and eyes huge with fear as the golden retriever disappeared through the automatic doors.

Unwillingly, he returned his stare to his dad, who hadn't moved. The room was unnaturally quiet, only their breathing could be heard.

The silence and cold stare of his father was finally too much. Adam stammered a plea, "Da-dad I'm-" trailing off when he had no idea what to say next. His father suddenly turned away and stared at a far wall. Adam's fear lessened somewhat but now he was worried about what was going to happen next.

"You want to know why I hate you?" Exile asked, his voice startling the kitten. The husky never looked at Adam, his voice was low, calm and icy, the anger apparently banked for now but he could feel it hovering still just waiting to explode.

His father's words, _'why I hate you,' _repeated itself in his mind, like a knife in his heart. Despite his fear, Adam managed to say, "y-y-yes..."

Exile took a long deep breath before turning his head to stare at Adam, his gaze lost and distant as he began to speak. "I…..I had a son named Alexander. Alisa and I were ecstatic about our first pup...we loved him very much...everything was great for all of us for a long time until Alex turned five. Parvo managed to kidnap him from under our very noses..." fury flashed in his eyes as well as intense pain. He wanted to howl but just growled deep in his chest before being able to go on.

"The Rovers and I were informed by Parvo while we were on patrol that he had Alex...….his demands were...don't interfere with his plans and my son would be unharmed but he said nothing about returning him. We thought we could just waltz in and safe him and take out Parvo but..." he choked and tears began to form in his eyes but he pushed on, "...but despite doing our best to sneak in...he knew we were there...he had his catomutants kill him. I-I-I should have been fast enough to save him...I heard his cries as I ran as fast as I could..but..I...was... too slow...and they...it was just too late..." Tears fell down his muzzle unheeded, that terrible moment replaying in his mind for months afterward. His son's screams...killing the catomutants ...the sight of his son's dead, bloody, body.

Adam stood silent, shocked to his core as the terrible story came to an end. He wished now he hadn't forced his father to relive that memory. All he wanted to do now was to comfort his father but, knew it would only make matters worse instead of helping.

Exile got himself under control once more and anger took center stage on his face again. "...then some animal's brat becomes my problem and he pretends to be what I lost," he snarled coldly. "You couldn't stop could you...pretending to be my dead son? Are you mocking him? Are you pleased your species killed him?" he accused the kitten. "Why couldn't you have just died at birth instead of ending up in our lives?" he spat, face ugly with his hatred.

The kitten's fear ratcheted up...he'd lost his adoptive mother...he could lose his adoptive father as well...but he was so angry... "Dad..." he pleaded in a whisper, shock and grief warring on his face as tears fell down his cheeks.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT...YOU'RE...NOT...MY...SON!" Exile bellowed then turned his back on the kitten and stormed toward the automatic doors.

That was the final straw...Adam could take no more...his entire world lay crumbled at his feet and he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Why couldn't he have the life his friends had...happy...loved?...not this awful feeling of loss and pain.

"I didn't ask to be your son but you saved me and kept me...what else was I to think? I did what I was supposed to...love you and call you dad...all I've done is try to love you...I've tried the best I could but it never seemed enough for you...I just want to be happy...I want to make you happy when everything has all gone wrong...is that so awful?" he shouted at his father, sniffing and brushing uselessly at his tears. "I just want to make you happy."

The husky halted just short of the doors, his fists clenched. Without turning around, he tossed over his shoulder, "you can make me happy by getting the hell out of my life!' His voice was cold and flat. Never looking back, he went on through the opening doors.

Adam stared in shocked dismay. He'd lost his father for good and his mother. What good was love when you never got it back? He dropped to the floor and curled into a ball of misery. Sobs of loss filled the room.

He never felt the arms picking him up from the floor and carrying him away. He didn't hear his adoptive uncle whisper it would be okay as he licked and caressed his face trying to offer what comfort he could.

His father didn't want him so the others may not want him either he thought, crying even harder. Where was he to go now?

_**AN: Poor Adam, his father would never love him. What would happen now? Please Review. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Unwanted**

Chapter 8: Running Away

_**~Some weeks later~**_

After the falling out with his father, Adam was adrift in a sea of misery. His concern that everyone would abandon him after Exile told him to get lost, evaporated. The rest of the Rovers were unhappy about what Exile had said and done but couldn't blame the hurting husky, so they did all they could to take care of Adam away from their team mate.

They did their best to try and make Adam feel wanted but it never got through to him. His appetite was gone and he slept a lot in the new bedroom he'd been given by Hunter and his family whose apartment he now resided in.

Colleen saw that he was fed, had clean clothes, and was comforted when he had nightmares as did Hunter. Ethan and Isaac were very distressed by what had happened and tried everything they could think of to help Adam out of his imposed shell but nothing worked.

It got so bad that a suicide watch was placed on the kitten. He was never left alone long except when he was in his bedroom sleeping.

Today, Hunter made Adam come outside with him and get some fresh air. They didn't speak as they walked along the shore then sat on the beach watching the waves for hours.

Hunter had made many attempt to get Adam to speak to him about how he was feeling but the kitten had clammed up completely. Beyond saying thank you and asking for something specific, he never spoke and his expression was always a blank slate.

Sighing, the Golden Retriever gently caressed Adam's head with his paw. He looked above and saw it was getting toward dinner time. "Time to go back inside and have dinner," he said gently, getting to his feet and brushing off the sand.

Adam obeyed without a word or change of expression and followed his uncle back inside. He could feel Hunter's gaze on him, but ignored it as usual.

As they made for the hall that lead to their apartment, Hunter sighed inside. They couldn't even go to the communal kitchen with Adam in case they ran into Exile. It was bad enough seeing the cold husky around headquarters occasionally without actually being in close quarters with him and Adam.

For the kitten's sake, they did their best to keep the pair separate but the situation was getting really awkward and was bad for the Rovers morale. Their Master mentioned just yesterday when Exile was out of the building, that the situation as it stood now could seriously jeopardize the Rover's ability to fight as a team.

"This must not be allowed to happen. I will set about looking for a counselor for the pair, the Master said firmly.

Everyone felt that was a very good idea and hoped they could convince Exile to go.

Until the Master could get them help, everyone continued to keep the pair apart and do their best to ease Adam's pain. The difficult part though, was the others couldn't help Hunter out as much as they would like.

Blitz was too busy taking care and spending enough time with his own daughter, son and mate but did take time to say hello and ask after Adam's welfare. Shag's pups had finally arrived and he was totally wrapped up in learning to be a father. The birth had brought a moment of cheer that lasted only about two days before the uneasy tension returned.

Hunter's musings halted when he arrived at his apartment. He told Adam to wash up then went to help Colleen get supper on. A short while later they sat down to eat, Ethan and Isaac chattering happily about their day, casting sad looks at their friend who kept his eyes on his plate and picked at his food.

A couple hours later the young ones were herded off to bed. Colleen tucked her pups in and soon they were sleeping peacefully. She smiled when she heart Hunter come in to kiss his twins good night.

The two slipped out and went to Adam's room. They stood in the door and stared unhappily at the kitten curled up in a tight ball, even in sleep his misery was plain. Her mind went back to that terrible day when Hunter carried the kitten in sobbing inconsolably. She was both angry and sad at what Exile had said and done to his adoptive son. The poor thing was totally bereft and lost and nothing she did could penetrate the wall he'd erected since that day to keep everyone out.

She felt Hunter move into the room and go to Adam's side. He leaned down and licked the kitten gently receiving no response. He tucked the blanket around the sadden youngster and turned away. The two left the room silently, closing the door but leaving a small night light on.

"I truly wish there was something we could do to reach him," she said, sadly.

"I know love, I wish there was too. I'm afraid the Master is right, getting therapy is the only way to help him now."

"I hope so. This loss could ruin his whole life," she said worried.

Hunter could nod in agreement, giving his wife a lick on the face to comfort her. "Let's go to bed."

Adam listened as the door closed and he was finally left alone with his unhappy thoughts. The lick on his face felt warm but it didn't help to ease the choking pain in his heart at his father's rejection. Ringing in his head were his father's last words to him: '_YOU'RE NOT MY SON...YOU CAN MAKE ME HAPPY BY GETTING OUT OF MY LIFE...'_ The pain of those words hadn't gone away despite how much time had past.

Tears ran down his face and he whimpered. 'Why...why did his life have to be this way? Why couldn't his mother have lived to care for him? Since she did die, why couldn't he have simply died with her instead of living this hell without her?' he moaned.

No answers came to him in the night, only the constant reminders of how much his father hated him and the effort everyone else was making to try and help him move on. He appreciated what they were trying to do but none of it help to ease the anguish in his mind and heart.

Sitting up, he dashed an angry paw across his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore...all the looks of pity...his ex-father's cold glances whenever they happen to see each other, the constant tension among the Rovers...all caused by him. Well he had the solution to that...he would runaway...find a new life away from this hell.

Decision made, Adam shoved the bedding off and quickly and quietly got dressed. He didn't bother to pack anything as there was nothing he wanted with him that would be reminders of all the things he wanted to forget. He grabbed a jacket and pulled it on.

Going to the door, he opened it a little and peered out, listening hard. The apartment was quiet, everyone was asleep. Slipping out of his room, he hurried down the hall and through the living room. He opened the front door and snuck through, closing the door quietly shut behind him.

As he hurried down the quiet hall of headquarters heading for the outside, his father's last words chased after him making it hard to escape.

_**"YOU'RE...NOT...MY...SON!"  
**_  
As he reached the outside, he began to run along the shore in the dark, the echo of his father's voice spurring him onward.

_**"Why couldn't you have just died at birth...?"**_

He knew to the east was a forest which gave way to a desert beyond that. Maybe he would die of starvation or be killed by predators...either way he didn't care and kept running.

_**"You can make me happy by getting the hell out of my life!"**_

Adam never looked back. He knew his adoptive family would be worried about him but he couldn't bear to be taken back there so tried to put enough distance between them and away as he could before morning's light. He repeated a litany in his head that kept him moving forward.

_'I have nothing to back there for! Nothing for him! No love there only pain! I have no family….I never did! I was just trouble for them!'_

Maybe if he said it often enough, he would believe it.

However, no matter how badly he wanted to get far away, he was far too young to get far. He made it as far as the edge of the forest before the cold and exhaustion got to him. Shivering, despite the jacket he wore, he wrapped his arms around himself to keep some warmth in and looked for a spot to stop and rest.

A nice thick bush presented him with the perfect hiding place and it would be warm. No one searching for him should find him here, forgetting completely how good the noses of the Rovers were. He crawled into the bush and settled himself into a ball. It didn't take long before he fell into exhausted sleep.

He thought he was clear were he rested but, if he knew someone was watching him he would of turned back. From space a video cam watched Adam escape the Road Rover HQ and it sent a 'ping' sound when it captured Adam sleeping.

What Adam didn't realize, Rover Headquarters was under surveillance by those that wanted them dead. When he made his dash across the sands, a hidden camera linked to a space monitor, caught his movement and sent images back to its origin. A soft 'ping' told its watchers something interesting had been seen.

A dark figure went to the machine and stared at the image on the screen. A grin of evil pleasure crossed the figures face. Turning away, he shouted orders..

"Send a squad of Catomutants to Rover Island to pick up that kitten," he barked, pointing at the screen. His assistant saluted.

"Yes general…I've already taken the liberty and they are on their way," she said briskly.

"Excellent," the dark man said, returning his attention to the screen.

_**~Only a short time later~**_

A small group landed their small craft in the desert then ran through the forest rapidly to the location they'd been given.

It didn't take them more than ten minutes to arrive at a certain bush and find the sleeping kitten. One of them reached in and picked up the kitten carefully. Adam never woke which made their job much easier as they returned the way they'd come, boarded their craft, and carried Adam away.

_**A/N: This is bad….what will happen now? Please Review. **_


End file.
